The overarching goal of the Biostatistics Shared Resource (BSR) is to establish and maintain the highest possible standards of statistical and scientific quality in the cancer research conducted by NCCC Programs. The BSR has four offices for faculty and four offices for staff located on the eighth floor of the Rubin building at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center adjacent to NCCC Administration and the Sections of Biostatistics and Epidemiology. Three additional faculty offices are located in other areas of the Rubin building and contiguous areas within the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center complex. All BSR personnel are equipped with workstations supporting a Windows environment, word processing and general office programs, and a wide range of licensed statistical and data base management software, including SAS, SPLUS, Stata, NQuery Advisor, PASS, Scientific Workplace, Matlab, Filemaker Pro, and Access. Two networked color printers are maintained for the exclusive use of the BSR. Both high-speed and wireless network access are provided via Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center Computing Services. Server access is provided by the NCCC computing group, with assigned file server storage for central backup systems and web servers for specialized applications, including SAS/lntrNet for interactive analyses. Additional computing resources are available through the Dartmouth College Research Computing office and the NCCC Bioinformatics Shared Resource.